


Nox, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with Nox.





	1. Our Little Secret

I sighed in relief as I slumped against the wall of Nox's magical tool shop. My heart was pounding so hard it was probably close to bursting out of my chest. My legs felt like jelly from all the running we did and there were no words to describe how relieved I was that we got home safely. Nox came back up from his secret hideaway, looking just as exhausted as me.

"That was too close for comfort," he commented. He sluggishly walked over to me and offered his hand. "How about we go to bed?"

"Yeah, let's." Slowly, we made our way up the stairs to the living quarters. Since it was summer, I was staying with Nox and his grandmother until school started. Despite this, making the journey to his bedroom with him still made my heart flutter. Technically, I was supposed to be staying in the guest room, but I spent most nights in Nox's room.

"Will you be able to change on your own?" Nox teased me. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Will you?" I snapped back. He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting in my room," he said in a lilt before sliding into his room. I'd gotten used to his teasing, but still, some of it made my heart race. I doubted I'd ever truly get used to it.

I slipped into the guest room and made a beeline for the dresser. I couldn't wait to get into bed and get some rest. But when I got close, I noticed a sleek letter lying on the dresser. Sometimes, Nox would leave me "calling cards." It was usually his way to spice things up, but I couldn't help but wonder why he'd leave me one on the night we were going on a mission It wasn't like him.

I tore open the envelope and a spray of red and black confetti came out. I dropped the envelope and let it finish before picking it back up. This... This wasn't like Nox at all. And the gaudy black and red card peeking out of the envelope certainly wasn't like him. There was no way Choco would sign on this. Fear started creeping into my system. I quickly swiped the letter and hurried to Nox's room, not bothering to knock. He was mostly dressed, just pulling on his night shirt as I came in.

“Let's get in... What's wrong?” I shut the door and handed the letter over to Nox.

“I... I think I just got a calling card,” I whispered. Frowning, Nox pulled the card out of the envelope and quickly read it out loud.

“'To Nox Noir and his lovely partner and his kind grandmother, in a fortnight, we will steal into your shop and take your most prized possession. You have time to prepare. Not that it will do any good. We will take the possession no matter what you do. Be prepared to live without it. Signed, The Phantom Thieves.' The Phantom Thieves? Of what? Gaudy design?” Nox said in disgust, looking at the card critically.

“Do you think this has to do with your dad?” I asked in a hushed voice. My stomach was knotting in on itself. Nox sighed and shrugged.

“I don't know. I hope it doesn't. I guess we just need to prepare.” Shoulders slumping, he threw the card onto his own dresser. “Let's go to bed and worry about this in the morning.”

“Yeah...” But I doubted I was gonna get any sleep tonight with this going on.


	2. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox crashes the Night Class End of the Year party.

I dragged my feet as I followed the other Prefects into the Night Cafe. It must’ve been around three or four in the morning. We’d finished cleaning up the Day Class’ New Year’s Eve party and instead of going to bed, Zeus and Luca insisted we go to the after party at the Night Cafe. The cafe and back room were full of Night Class students as well as a few night owl Day Class students. Dance music was playing loudly and everyone was having a really good time.

“Can we go back to our dorms now?” Elias asked grumpily.

“No! The party just started!” Luca said. He knocked on the counter and a couple of full shot glasses appeared. I eyed it apprehensively as Luca passed them out. Elias looked exhausted but knocked it back like it was nothing before gently placing it on the counter.

“Can I go back _now?”_ he asked. Luca looked too shocked to say anything. I tried doing my shot, but the alcohol tasted disgusting. I choked down a little bit and put the rest on the counter. I’d need a whole canister of sugar to drown out that awful taste.

“Dang, Elias, that was impressive. You should’ve been a Night Class student,” I whipped around looking for the familiar voice. Nox appeared almost out of thin air behind me.

“Nox!” I wasted no time throwing my arms around his shoulders. “Where were you?”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, whisking me away from the others and to a quieter corner of the Night Cafe. “I got grounded.”

“You… _what?”_ I couldn’t hold back my laughter. “You’re in your twenties and you got grounded?”

“Stop laughing,” he said with a pout.

“I’m sorry,” I said, trying to reign it back in. “But how did you get grounded?”

“Nana wanted to stay up, but she’s getting older and needs sleep. I tried moving the clocks in the house forward to trick her into thinking it was later than it really was and she caught me,” he told me. I started laughing again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just…” I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. “The image of you getting chewed out by your grandmother about that is too funny.”

“Yeah, but because of that, I had to wait for her to fall asleep before sneaking out,” he said. He grinned and held me closer to him. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year!”  
“Next year, we’ll spend it together. I promise,” he said.

“It’s fine. You didn’t -” I was cut off by Nox leaning in and kissing me. I melted into him and let him deepen the kiss. We broke apart and he gave me a cocky smile.

“I hope that makes up for bringing in the new year without me,” he said.

“Well, it just barely started. I think we can still celebrate it a couple hours late,” I replied. He grinned and took my hand, squeezing it.

“Then let’s do it.”


End file.
